This invention relates to a Numerical Configuration Apparatus composed of a frame structure means and a numeric display means. The frame structure means has a base frame member and a display securing member. The numeric display means has multiple component members which are pivotally mounted to the base frame member, and secured in place by the display securing member. Each component of the numeric display means has at least two displayable sides, each side having a different feature, such as color, to distinguish between the sides. The component members are arranged on said base frame member in such a manner that pivoting the component members, so that the distinguishing features of the required component members are seen, creates a numeric value.